


Advent calendar drabble #24

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [24]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q won't stop talking. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #24

"What are you buying me for Christmas, Bond?"

"Q, this really isn't the time. I'm quite busy."

"No, you're not. I can see the signal from your tracking chip. You're in your room at your hotel. What are you getting me?"

"A smack in the face if you don't stop jabbering in my ear. I'll take the damn earpiece out."

"No, you won't. M's already put you on probation. What does he do, make you check in with him every half an hour? Do you get a gold star for every day you go without being reported for bad behaviour?"

"I won't forget this. For every minute you keep me awake, I'm going to break something of yours. You'd better pray it's not your bones."

"Better make it quick then, hadn't you? I hope my gift isn't something from the duty free. That's so tacky and thoughtless. And I don't want anything you can steal, so no alcohol... oh, wait, you're banned from drinking as well, aren't you? Silly me."

"I will choke you with your own tie."

"I'd like a pet, I think. Maybe a cat, but would I have time to look after it? If I had a cat, I'd call it Turing. Have you ever had a cat?"

"I'm taking out the earpiece now, Q. I'm sure you think this is hilarious, but some of us have work to do in the morning. Wait, is Eve there with you?"

"Yes, she is, and she says hello. She says she'd like something really thoughtful for Christmas, something that shows you really care."

"Goodbye, Q. I really hope you both don't drown in the Thames before I get back."

"We love you too, James. Goodnight"


End file.
